Déjame formar parte de tu vida
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Chrome se marcha de Vongola embarazada, el unico que sabe de ello es Tsuna, quien le pide que se quede a su lado pues se ah enamorado de ella, aun asi Chrome se va del lado de Tsuna, pero este le dice que esperara su regreso ¿que pasara? Two-shot DEDICADO A MCR77, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

amo esta pareja y bueno jajajaja al fin encontre donde habia escrito esto... xD Bueno, si no lo sabian, me propuso escribir Two-shot TsunaXcuaquieri chica de khr xDD, esta publicado solo el de TsunaXkyoko xDD que no es feliz ni nada, es que casi no me gusta esa pareja -_- xDDDD

Como sea, este es un TsunaxChrome *o* ¿quien no los ama? y esta especialmente dedicado a mcr77, Feliz cumpleaños, espero esta primera parte de este two shot te guste, la segunda, espero subirla pronto... me da una pereza transcribir, enserio... dejando eso de lado, ojala hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, no soy la mejor escritora, pero esta hecho con mucho cariño :3

Bien sin mas, los personajes de KHR son de Akira Amano-sama, su uso en esta historia es de mero entretenimiento, sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

Déjame formar parte de tu vida.

"No se dio cuenta pero, comenzó a verla con más afecto, más que compañerismo, más que amistad, nunca supo en qué momento paso, simplemente paso. Lo único que sabía es que quería proteger aquella frágil silueta de todo mal"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, con 19 años de edad, actual jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, miro a su guardiana de la niebla un tanto nervioso. La había citado en su despacho para hablar de asuntos de forma secreta, solo ellos dos. Chrome, una joven un poco más joven que el castaño, seguía siendo tal y como era hace unos 5 años, aspecto frágil, amable e inocente. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en ella, las más notorias era el desarrollo de su cuerpo y el hecho de que había dejado aquel peinado con estilo de piña, para llevar, sus ahora largos cabellos, sueltos.

-¿Estás segura Chrome?- pregunto Tsuna con seriedad

-Si Boss… Estoy segura- respondió la joven

Tsuna dio un suspiro

-está bien Chrome- Tsuna, de una fila de papeles saco un folder, lo abrió y saco todas las hojas, las leyó y fue firmando y sellando una a una, después de unos minutos las volvió a clocar dentro del folder y se lo extendió a la chica- ¿Piensas decírselo?- esas palabras le dolieron al decirlas

-No… Mukuro-sama no debe saberlo Boss, esto es producto de un error, pero aun así, no soy capaz de abortarlo o darlo en adopción- respondió

-Nagi- hablo con voz débil Tsuna- no digas que es un error

-Boss… usted y yo sabemos que para Mukuro-sama solo soy una herramienta, además el es feliz con MM- debatió la chica desarmando por completo al castaño

-Nagi…. Yo… te lo volveré a ofrecer… quédate a mi lado… yo tomare la paternidad de la criatura- suplico Tsuna

-No puedo hacerle eso Boss… hacerlo cargar con mis errores, usted ya hizo mucho por mi- la peli morada se llevo una mano a su vientre- este pequeño nacerá y vivirá para protegerlo, pero yo no me siento fuerte como para quedarme aquí y dejar que el vea el crecimiento

-Nagi- Tsuna se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la frágil silueta de su guardiana y la abrazo- está bien, no insistiré, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, no importa lo que pase, o lo que escuches, ten por seguro que aquí tienes un lugar al cual volver, aun si nadie más lo hace, quiero que sepas que yo siempre, no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre estaré esperando tu regreso, porque forma parte de mi vida, por esa razón quiero que a tu regreso, me dejes a mi formar parte de la tuya.- dijo para soltarla del abrazo y darle un suave beso en la mejilla

-Boss- Nagi tenía lágrimas en su único ojo- gracias

Tsuna asintió

-Me encargare de que nadie se entere, si preguntan les diré que estas en una misión de tiempo indefinido ¿estás de acuerdo?- Chrome asintió- bien, el jet privado sale hoy en la madrugada, yo mismo me encargare de llevarte

Chrome se levanto de su asiento y se disponía a salir del despacho de su jefe. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la estaba abriendo cuando escucho a su jefe decir aquellas palabras.

-Te amo Nagi- dijo Tsuna apenas audible para Chrome

La chica salió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo…

La madrugada llego y una hermosa limosina se estaciono frente al aeropuerto de Sicilia, de ella salió un joven castaño de alborotados cabellos vestido de traje negro, después de él una hermosa joven, la cual llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con flores lilas. El castaño tomo las maletas de la chica y así ambos entraron al aeropuerto. Buscaron la puerta por la cual debía entrar la peli morada, al hallarla, Tsuna y Chrome se despidieron

-Buena suerte Chrome- dijo Tsuna un tanto deprimido

-Gracias Boss, prometo escribirle- dijo a lo que Tsuna asintió

Unos minutos después el castaño observaba como el jet que había rentado despegaba con un destino incierto, al perderlo de vista decidió regresar a la limosina que le esperaba en la entrada del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola yo aqui trayendo el final de este fic D:

Lamento la tardanza enserio, no queria tardarme pero olvide mi examen de ingles y pff apenas y pase TT-TT, malditos verbos compuestos hijos de... ¬¬ medio examen con ellos y yo con mi cara de WTF? i don´t understand... y dije entonces, de tin marin de don pingüe (?) y pues valio TT-TT inclusive es la primera vez que en la parte de listening saco todo bien, la primera vezzzzzz,,,, pero putos verbos hijos dehjjdjaj... ok ya. Esa fue una parte, digamos los ultimos 4 dias.

Lo otro es mas feo, pues nos dieron una muy mala noticia el fin de semana pasado y buenoo... sucedieron un bueno de problemas que bueno. no tenia animos de escribir... asi que lo lamento, prometo ya star un poco activa...

MCR77, enserio perdon la tardanza TT-TT, pero ojala que si hays disfrutado tu cumpleaños ^^ y espero te guste este capitulo final

Sin mas disfruten del capitulo ^^

* * *

Tres años después.

Tsuna revisaba los montones de papeleo cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta abruptamente, entrando por ella, dos hermosas mujeres.

-Tsuna-san- dijeron ambas

Tsuna alzo su vista para ver a las únicas personas que habían descubierto un gran secreto que llevaba años guardado.

-Chrome-chan- dijeron ambas felices y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Chrome-chan mando una carta

Ante estas palabras Tsuna dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo

-Cierren la puerta con seguro, Kyoko, crea una ilusión para que nadie escuche ni pueda entrar, Haru Cierra la cortina- ordeno el castaño mientras se dirigía a los pequeños sillones que había en su despacho.

Las mujeres acataron la orden, Kyoko, con su llama de la niebla creó una ilusión alrededor del cuarto y Haru corrió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y la única cortina del cuarto. Al terminar ambas fueron a donde el castaño.

-Tsun-kun, toma- Kyoko extendió el blanco sobre.

Tsuna lo tomo con cuidado, como si se tratase de una obra de arte. Lo abrió con delicadeza para sacar la única hoja que traía y un par de fotos.

-Kyaaaa!- grito Haru al ver las imágenes- ¿No son lindos?- pregunto. Tsuna y Kyoko asintieron.

-Tsuna-san, anímate, lee la carta fuerte y claro- hablo Haru

El actual jefe de vongola con 22 años de edad, desdoblo aquel pedazo de papel proveniente de la persona a la que más amaba y anhelaba tener a su lado. Comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Boss ¿Cómo ah estado?

Antes que nada déjeme disculparme por no haberle dado noticias de nosotros por año y medio, fueron momentos un tanto extraños, también nos encontramos bien, los tres.

Sabe, pensé mucho en lo que me dijo en aquella última carta que recibí, tiene toda la razón, ni hice nada mal como para huir, finalmente a Mukuro-sama no les estoy exigiendo nada. Pero dejando ese asunto de lado. Le mande unas lindas fotos de ellos ¿verdad que son hermosos? Aun no puedo creer que sean mis hijos, no merezco tanta felicidad, aun así, ellos están aquí, conmigo.

Hace poco Sakura libero llamas de última voluntad, y a los pocos días también lo hizo Sora. Ambos estaban asustados, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que yo también podía hacerlo, sin embargo, no sé cómo debo de actuar boss. En momento llego a pensar que tal vez está bien que nos quedemos aquí, solo nosotros tres, y tal vez de vez en cuando venga usted, Haru y Kyoko, pero sé que no es justo para ustedes, que tienen una vida en Sicilia, algo que yo deje hace tres años. Es por esa razón que tome una decisión que quiero hacerle saber.

Voy a regresar junto con mis hijos a su lado Boss, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta de algo, que aun a pesar del enorme daño que le hice, sigue a mi lado, y eso en verdad se lo agradezco. Por esa razón y otras más que debo decirle de frente, quiero regresar. Boss, permítame regresar a su lado, junto con mis hijos, por favor."

Tsuna no pudo continuar leyendo, se quedo sin habla, sus acompañantes se miraron entre si, finalmente Haru tomo de las manos de su jefe la carta y continuo con la lectura.

"Cuando me marche le dije que tanto yo como la criatura que naciera de aquel error le servirían siempre, es mi deseo estar a su lado boss, como su segunda guardiana de la niebla, quiero protegerlos, quiero que forme parte de mi vida."

Haru dejo de leer aquellas últimas palabras que finalizaban la carta. Tanto ella como Kyoko miraron a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san

-Tsu-kun

Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas

-Chrome…- escucharon decir a Tsuna- ella va a volver con los niños- dijo lo ultimo feliz abrazando a las dos mujeres

-Tsuna-San- interrumpió Haru- tenemos mucho que arreglar

-Nosotras nos encargaremos, Tsu-kun, tu termina tu papeleo

-Pero no sabemos cuándo llegaran- dijo confundido el castaño

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí.

-Algo nos dice que es más pronto de lo que esperamos- dijeron al unisonó para después salir del despacho.

Tsuna abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol invadiera su recinto, habían pasado tres largos años, todo ese tiempo sus sentimientos no flaquearon, amaba a su guardiana, y ahora a su regreso le demostraría sus sentimientos. Recordó como a las dos semanas de la partida de la oji purpura, sus guardianes se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, solo basto con decir que estaba de misión de tiempo indefinido. Todos quedaron tranquilos, al menos los que se preocuparon, Mukuro, ni cuenta se había dado de la ausencia de su pupila. También sus recuerdos llegaron a a los tres meses después de la partida de Chrome y, el como Kyoko y Haru, se habían enterado del estado en el que se había marchado su amiga.

Esos fueron sus momentos más crueles de su vida, el aura amenazante de sus amigas aquella vez fue peor que la de Reborn, ahí aprendió que una mujer enojada es más temible que cualquier otro enemigo. Y si a él le fue mal, siendo él, imagínense como le hubiera ido a Mukuro. Fue gracias a ese hecho, que ambas, en ese entonces jóvenes, lograron liberar su llamas de última voluntad.

Dos días pasaron después de la llegada de la carta. Tsuna estaba inquieto y eso lo habían notado Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, ya que el castaño no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

-Decimo ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto la mano derecha del capo

Tsuna volteo a verlo. Sonrio

-Me encuentro bien, solo siento que algo pasara- fue la respuesta que le dio a su guardián

-Te refieres al regreso de Chrome ¿verdad?- Toco el turno de preguntar de Yamamoto- no te preocupes me lo dijo Haru- respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su jefe

-Sabemos que Chrome es importante para usted, lo que aun no logramos comprender es ¿Por qué la dejo ir a una misión espía?

Tsuna sonrió de manera nostálgica.

-Nunca la mande a una misión espía, Gokudera-kun, la aleje de Mukuro

La sorpresa en los rostros de ambos guardianes era muy notoria.

-Aquella noche, en la que se hizo una gran fiesta, aquella de la que nadie recuerda nada, justo esa noche, Chrome se acostó con Mukuro, Mukuro la confundió con MM y bueno, Chrome quedo embarazada. Tomo la decisión de no decirle nada a nadie e irse, sin embargo la detuve, le ofrecí que yo me haría cargo del bebe, pero no quiso, así que decidí que la ayudaría a alejarla de Mukuro, lo de la misión era para que nadie se preocupara, con el tiempo Haru y Kyoko lo descubrieron, pero nada más.

Ambos guardianes quedaron sin habla, la tristeza en los orbes achocolatados de su jefe les dijo que no estaba bromeando. Tsuna por el contrario, volvió su vista a la ventana. Ni la lluvia ni la tormenta supieron como paso, pero justo después, su jefe salía corriendo de su despacho, ellos claro, lo seguían de cerca.

Al llegar a recepción pudieron ver la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos morados, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por un parche color negro, su único ojo visible era de un color violeta, muy hermoso, su sonrisa en sus labios indicaba lo feliz que estaba, a sus lados, dos pequeños niños. Del lado derecho una hermosa niña con un vestido blanco, sus cabellos un poco largos de color azulado y sus ojos del mismo color que el de su madre. En el lado izquierdo, un niño, con pantalones color azul y una playera negra, sus cabellos eran del color de su madre, pero sus ojos eran de un color azul.

Tsuna quedo atónito al verlos. Por el contrario Chrome mantenía su bella sonrisa mientras su ojo comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas

-Estoy en casa Boss- dijo a modo de saludo.

Esa fue la señal que hizo a Tsuna salir de su mundo, camino directo hasta ella y la abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa Chrome- dijo a sentir corresponder el abrazo.

-Mami .. ¿ien es el?- pregunto con algo de miedo la pequeña

-Sakura- dijo mirando a la pequeña- Sora- miro al pequeño- recuerdan que les dije que había alguien muy importante para mí- ambos pequeños asintieron- es esta persona.

Ambos niños observaron a Tsuna para después abrazarlo de las piernas.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos, para sorpresa del castaño- mama siempre sonreía cuando mandaba papeles con letras

Tsuna se agacho hasta la altura de los pequeños y les sonrió, mientras Chrome estaba avergonzada por las palabras dichas por sus hijos.

-Su mami es una persona muy importante para mi- en eso todos los demás guardianes llegaron junto con Haru, Kyoko y Bianchi- por eso es que siempre querré verla feliz, ¿me dejarían hacerla feliz?

-Chrome-chan- dijeron Haru y Kyoko a la vez mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a su amiga- Te extrañamos mucho- dijeron al borde de las lágrimas

Chrome correspondió el abrazo de sus compañeras.

-Sera mejo que pasen…Kyoko-chan, Haru, Preparen una habitación para Chrome y los pequeños- ordeno Tsuna

-A la orden Decimo- dijeron ambas haciendo pose militar y saliendo corriendo a realizar el pedido de su jefe y amigo.

Mukuro estaba sin habla al ver de nuevo a su pupila, pues no venia sola, venia con dos niños. Mientras los demás guardianes se acercaban a la ahora madre, el estaba justo en el lugar en el que se había quedado. Fue la voz de ella quien lo saco de su trance.

-Mukuro-sama- hablo tan amablemente

-Chrome- fue lo único que pudo responder.

La ilusionista paso a su lado con los pequeños, siguiendo a su jefe, Mukuro sintió una extraña onda de electricidad al prestarle atención a los dos pequeños que acompañaban a Chrome, pero lo dejo pasar y se retiro de ahí.

Seis Meses después.

Chrome y sus hijos se habían acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de la mansión Vongola, y eso hacía muy feliz a Tsuna, pero lo que le alegraba mucho mas su vida era que aquellos pequeños comenzaron a llamarlo "Papa" Se sintió tan dichoso la primera vez que les escucho llamarlo así. Eso fue sin lugar a dudas lo que lo decidió, de una vez le diría a Chrome nuevamente sus sentimientos.

Esa noche, sería su noche, el tiempo en el que le diría nuevamente, y le pediría lo que más deseaba. Así que con la determinación en sus ojos, había dejado todo su trabajo a su mano derecha y a su guardián de la lluvia, estos estaban felices de ver a su jefe tan feliz.

Tsuna salió de la mansión con dirección a la joyería, ahí busco un hermoso anillo de compromiso, de oro con diamantes incrustados, el precio le era sin importancia. Se lo dieron en una hermosa caja de terciopelo de color añil. Cuando salió de ahí fue y reservo una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar. Si, su cita debía ser perfecta, ahora solo quedaba el transporte, algo sin importancia, utilizaría una de las limosinas de la familia.

Chrome estaba nerviosa, solamente llegar la mañana su amado jefe la había invitado a cenar, con nerviosismo se dirigió con sus amigas a buscar un nuevo vestido, pues según ellas, debía estar deslumbrante para la noche. Sus dos pequeños de ya cuatro años estaban felices, diciendo que sus padres finalmente estarían juntos, Chrome se sonrojo ante ellos. Kyoko y Haru animaban a la pobre ilusionista.

La noche llego, Tsuna estaba más nervioso que nada. Sus guardianes trataban de tranquilizarlo cuando Kyoko y Haru hicieron aparición.

-Caballeros- hablo Haru

-Les presentamos nuestra más grande obra de arte- idolatraba Kyoko

Si, ambas se habían encargado de arreglar a la ilusionista.

-Les presentamos- comenzaron a decir ambas- a Chrome Dokuro

Chrome camino hasta sus amigas un tanto avergonzada, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de seda color violeta que le llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, unos hermosos zapatos blancos que hacían juego con su abrigo color crema, su peinado era simple pero elegante, un pequeño moño en su nuca formado por dos mechones de sus cabellos y lo demás suelto finamente peinado en caireles. Sus accesorios eran también simples y elegantes, unos pequeños aretes y un collar de plata a juego, el maquillaje casi imperceptible a excepción de las sombras en los ojos.

Tsuna y compañía estaban boquiabiertos, Chrome se veía hermosa. El castaño salió del asombro y se acerco a la chica y le ofreció su brazo. Chrome lo tomo sonrojada y así los dos salieron de la mansión, Tsuna como buen caballero le abrió la puerta del auto y la dejo subir.

-¡Buena Suerte Decimo/Tsuna,/Chrome-chan- se escucho decir por parte de los guardianes y de las mujeres.

El restaurante era elegante finalmente estaban ordenando sus comida, acompañados de una botella de Champagne. El mesero se había ido con su orden.

-Chrome…. Yo…- empezó a hablar Tsuna

-Dígame Boss

-Bueno yo se que has pasado por mucho pero quiero intentarlo-Chrome se sonrojo- enserio me gusta, te quiero más que a nadie- en eso entro el mesero con sus platillos

Ante eso Tsuna decidió que sería mejor después de la comida, mientras comían, ambos platicaban amenamente, Chrome le contaba experiencias del pasado, el cómo se había reconciliado con sus padres y el cómo fueron creciendo sus hijos. Tsuna por el contrario le contaba los diferentes problemas que hubo en la mansión. La cena paso sin contratiempos.

-Chrome, retomando nuestra platica-La guardiana miro a los ojos a su jefe- Yo quiero…

-Lo sé Boss, pero esta vez quiero ser yo…. Cuando estuve fuera me di cuenta de que extrañe a una persona más que a las demás, cuando me arregle con mis padre, tuve una charla con mi madre, ella me dijo que me dejara guiar por mi corazón, que no cometiera los errores que ella cometió, por eso esta vez Boss quiero ser yo la que hable, Tsunayoshi- se sonrojo al decir el nombre- Me gustas

Tsuna estaba sorprendido sonrojado, pero asintió y se levanto de su lugar, se arrodillo frente a Chrome y del bolsillo del saco sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo, la gente alrededor comenzó a mirarlos.

-Nagi- hablo Tsuna mientras abría la pequeña y dejaba a la vista el anillo- ¿me dejarías formar parte de tu vida convirtiéndome en tu esposo?

Chrome llevo sus manos a su pequeña boca, su ojo dejaba escapar lagrimas de felicidad, asintió con la cabeza y se lanzo a los brazos de su jefe.

-Acepto Boss- dijo mientras escuchaban aplausos de fondo.

Al separarse del abrazo ambos se dieron su primer beso, el primer beso que indicaba una nueva vida.

La noticia del reciente compromiso emociono a toda la mansión e iniciaron los preparativos, a as pocas semanas ya tenían todo para la boda del jefe de la Vongola y su guardiana de la niebla, los hijos de Chrome estaban felices, porque por fin tendrían un padre y Tsuna era feliz porque estaría al lado de la persona a la que mas amaba. La llegada de los padres de Chrome lo pusieron nervioso, pero ambos le dieron el visto bueno. Mukuro por el contrario había estado algo tenso pero feliz por su pupila y su jefe.

El día de la ceremonia llego tan rápido para ambos, ahora estaban ambos en el altar dando sus votos de amor.

-El Novio puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote al finalizar la ceremonia de unión

Tsuna y Chrome se besaron frente a todos los invitados. Aplausos se escucharon.

-Te amo Nagi- dijo con amor Tsuna

-Y yo a ti Tsu-chan- dijo de la misma forma la mujer para volver a besar a su ahora esposo.


End file.
